New Chances
by oliviahotchner
Summary: After almost three years gone, Emily is back to DC. An unexpect encounter with an old friend will present new opportunities for a fresh start. Will she take it? Is the felling still there? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 1

He was leaving the hall of the hotel when he saw her. She was at the corner of the bar, alone, looking into an empty glass, completely oblivious of her surroundings. His first thought was 'what she is doing here?'; from what he knew she was in London, running an Interpol unit. It has been almost three years since she left.

She only had come visit once, when the entire thing with JJ happened, and only to stay a few hours.

When the initial shock passed, he looked at her for the first time. She was different. Her hair was long again and she was using it like she did when he first met her, all those years ago when she barged her way into the BAU, falling in curls like a river of chocolate in her back and shoulders.

He found out that he like it. It brought a bit of nostalgia.

Her lips were even redder because of the lipstick, and her skin was fair and glowing.

He found himself getting closer and now notice the annoying look at her face glancing at a table full of bachelors in the front of the bar. Apparently they had tried to win her attention, unsuccessfully.

He sees that she feels his present, huffs and says, without looking:

\- I'm not interest, so please save it.

He bits back a smile and replies:

\- And here I thought that you had missed me, Prentiss.

Her head snap so fast that he is pretty sure that she felt some kind of dizziness.

\- Oh my god, Hotch! I can't believe it! – She gets up and gives him an awkward hug. – How are you? What are you doing here?

\- I came to meet an old friend from law school. He came for a conference and gave me a call inviting for dinner, but he stood me up. I think he found a better company, whit skirts for sure. What are you doing here? You'd supposed to be in London.

\- Oh, right. Actually, I'm kind of moving back.

\- What? Are you serious?

\- Yeah, pretty serious. The thing is the Interpol is starting a new office here in DC, to coordinate some international cases. I heard about it and applied to the job, and they chased me.

\- And why you didn't tell anyone? I'm pretty sure that if Garcia knew about it wouldn't have any other topic in the BAU.

She laughed imagining just how Penelope would go crazy when she found out that she was back.

\- That was the reason. I knew that if I told everyone that I was back you all would try to help me find a place, offer me room to stay and do all those wonderful things you always do to help. But I think I needed this time to myself, to settle down, start being used to live here again, you know.

\- I understand. So how long are you in town?

\- Just a couple of days. I'm starting to look for a place tomorrow, I spoke to my old attorney and she found some apartments that she wants to show me. I'm not supposed to start the new job in two weeks, tough. They gave me this time to sort things out.

\- Are you here alone? I know those guys over there are dying to have your attention but if you're interested we could get dinner in that Thai place you always loved. Once is Tuesday I think isn't going to be so difficult to found a table.

\- Oh please, I was almost showing them how I tackle an unsub. – He actually laughed out loud at this. – I would love to. But I'm very impressed, how did you know my favorite restaurant? It's not like we talked about this at the BAU or like we go there together anytime? – She asks once they live the hotel in the direction of his SUV.

\- You know I'm a profiler right? – At her exasperation look, he smiles. – I heard you recommend to Morgan one time. I listen ok.

\- Wow, congratulations, you're one of the few. Not that I should be surprised. You were married for almost fifteen years. There was a reason for it. I'm most surprised that you have paid attention to such a random fact, about me, and remember after all these years.

They reach his car and he opens the door for her. Then he climbs the driver's seat and starts the car, going into the directions of the Thai place.

\- You said it was your favorite place in the whole town. It's not some random fact. It's important. – He replies with a smile.

She observes that it's a practice that it's repeating during all night. She wonders if he is actually smiling more now or it's an exception this night.

\- Well, it is important to me. Thank you for caring.

He nods and continues looking at the road. She can't stop thinking that it's really good to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Once I have most of this story ready the updates will be very quick. I'm thinking in two chapter per day. I forgot to tell before, as I'm not native american and my idiom is not English, I apologize for any gramatical errors beforehand. So here is Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 2

They found a table and order their dinners and a bottle of wine and start catching up. She asks about the team and how they're dealing with things after everything. He tells her that Morgan has a girlfriend, Savanah, apparently a serious one; Garcia is dating some weird guy named Sam, and she feels that Hotch is a little against it, maybe because of the weird part; Reid is still recovering from Maeve, but things seem to be a lot better; Dave is still Dave, taking care of everyone; Blake leaved the team to start teaching in Harvard; they have a knew and now, Kate Callaghan, that already fit in the family perfectly.

She asks about Jack and learns that he is great, first in his class and they even made a visit to the BAU on career day. She burst out in laughing when Hotch tells her about the teacher and the nine-year-old profiler. Beth isn't in the picture anymore, also, having got a promotion to run a gallery in Asia. She decides that she is going to think about why her heart filled with joy when she heard that news later.

He also asks her about living in London, the job and her life. She tells him that she really liked her job, that it was a good time for her to come in terms with her feelings about the Doyle fiasco and her fake death, but at some time she saw that the emptiness she felt here still was there, and with the distance of her friends, or better, her family at the BAU, that feeling only grown every day, suffocating her over and over.

Without their knowledge it had gone hours and the restaurant was closing with only the two of them left. They got in the car, heading back to the hotel. Once there, Hotch kills the engine and get off the car, going to open the door to her again. She is not used to chivalry and gets a little embarrassed.

\- Thank you for the dinner Hotch, it was really good to see you again.

\- I'm accompanying you to your room Prentiss.

\- It's not necessary, really.

\- Please, I insist. Especially if those guys are still at the bar.

She concedes and the get in to the elevator. After arrive to her floor they follow to her door. Once there she turns to him again.

\- Delivery, safe and sound. – She can help but teases at his protectiveness.

\- Very funny Prentiss. Thank you although. I'm feeling a lot better. And thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed, it was very good to see you. When do you pretend to announce your arrival?

\- Prentiss? You're not my boss anymore; think you can call me Emily?

\- I'm sorry, habit. Thank you Emily. Well, as you said, I'm not your boss anymore so think you can call me Aaron?

\- I'll try. I'd never thought I'll be allowed one day to call you that.

\- Well, it's my name, right?

\- Yeah, I'll work on it. Answering your question, once I found a place and move I'll make the announcement, I think next week, so you zip your mouth until then.

\- I think I can deal with it. – He gives her an amused smile. – I'll have to wait until then to see you again tough?

\- Eager to see me again Aaron? – She gives him a wicked smile.

\- Of course Emily, I don't know how I could live without you these almost three years.

She laughed at his remark, really liking this new side of him.

\- Well, therefore maybe I arrange some time for you before that.

\- I'll be waiting anxiously Miss Prentiss.

\- Good night Ho-Aaron.

\- Good night Emily, see you soon.

She watches him leave and enter the elevator. After step into her room she goes to her bedtime routine trying to ignore the little butterflies in her tummy. _'Maybe coming back is going to be good, after all'._

 **Reviews are great! Let me know what you guys are thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 3

The next morning Hotch arrives to the BAU at usual time and goes to his office. He spent the whole night alternating in thinking about Emily and dreaming about her. He knows that he always thought her as a beautiful and intelligent woman. But because of the rules he never allowed himself to think about her more.

After she left he honestly lamented never done anything about it, but he knew that he could never jeopardize their careers and that the bureau would never accept a relationship between supervisor and subordinate.

But now she was back. She was back, no to the bureau, even more beautiful, still single. And he didn't have Beth anymore. _'So now what is the excuse Hotchner?'_. The risk of ruining their friendship? The fear of rejection? The answer was simple. Only his own cowardice could prevent him from doing something now. And last time he checked, he was never a coward.

At 10am the team stood at the conference table briefing some local consults when his phone beeps.

\- _So, Hotchner. Don't flatter yourself, but since you're the only one who knows I'm here and I'm bored out of my mind, wanna meet for drinks later? At the hotel bar, 8pm? My treat._

\- _Well, I see that your book was pretty clear after all. Were you playing difficult yesterday?_

\- _I'm never easy Aaron. Just answer. Yes or no?_

\- _I think I can put up with you for one more night. But could be later? I'd like to put Jack to sleep._

\- _Actually scratch that. Would like to join us for supper? I could pick you up at the way and after Jack sleeps we open a very expensive scotch I won in a bet from Rossi._

\- _Will you cook for me? *wink*_

\- _No. I will cook for Jack. But I think you can get some._

\- _You're mean. *pout*_

\- _My turn to playing difficult Prentiss._

\- _Well done Hotchner. See you at 6?_

\- _Yes. See you._

He doesn't realize he's smiling like an idiot until see the raised eyebrow Dave is giving. He clears his throat and continues the briefing. Suddenly he is really eager to get out on time.

At 5.45 he leaves the office and goes toward her hotel. Arriving there he sees her spotting at the lobby. Eyeing him she leaves the building and enter the car with a grin on her face.

\- Always in time. I don't know why I'm still surprised.

\- Hello to you too Emily.

\- Hello Aaron. How was work? Any new cases?

\- No, we're off rotation until the following week. Too many bad cases this few past weeks. We needed a break. For now just paperwork and some local consults.

\- I understand.

\- So, did you go see the apartments? Any preference?

\- Oh, tell me about it. I didn't remember how exhausting could be looking for a place. I saw eight until now. Either is too far, or too small, or the security is miserable. There was this one that was awesome, perfect location, good security in the building, two bedrooms plus home office, one bathroom, one master bathroom with an amazing bathtub, but had a horrible leak in the ceiling from the floor above and it will take four weeks to fix because the structure has to be looked.

\- I'm sorry. I know how frustrating it is. When I had to find a place after Hayley left I remember that I spend almost four weeks looking.

\- Yeah. She saw my complaints and said that had a few more tomorrow. Let's see if I have luck.

They reach the front of his building and get out of the car. Coming into the apartment, a running nine-year-boy spot them in the front door.

\- Dad! You came!

\- I did buddy. I said to you that we were having supper together tonight. I invited a friend who just came back to town to eat with us. Do you remember Miss Emily? She used to work with daddy.

\- Yeah, I remember. Hi Miss Emily!

\- Hello sweetheart. How are you? You're so big! You were just a little boy when I left!

\- I'm fine, thank you! Are you eating spaghetti with us?

\- I am, is that ok?

\- Yeah! Dad makes the best spaghetti in the world!

\- Hey! That's not fair. My spaghetti is pretty good too! – Said Jessica entering the living room.

\- Jessica, this is Emily Prentiss. She was from my team, but when to work overseas for a while. Emily, this is Jessica, my sister-in-law.

\- Nice to meet you Emily, welcome back to DC. Aaron I'm going now, I have to do some errands. I come back in the morning. Jack, come give me a hug honey.

Jack hugs his aunt and she left the three of them alone. Hotch took off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves losing the first buttons from his dress shirt.

\- Well buddy, will you help me with our dinner?

\- Of course! I'm the helper.

\- That you are. Then go wash your hands pretty fast so we can start.

Jack took off to the bathroom and Hotch lead Emily to the kitchen.

\- Are you ok with spaghetti? I never asked, I'm sorry.

\- Of course I'm fine Aaron. Actually I'm very curious to taste this best spaghetti of the whole entire world. – She teases him.

\- It's the best Miss Emily, you're going to love it! – Said Jack stepping in the kitchen.

\- Then let's get start!

They took the next forty-five minutes for cook the supper, making jokes and laughing about anything in particular. Once ready they went to the dinner room to eat.

\- Oh my god Aaron, this is fantastic! – Emily said after take the first bite.

\- Thank you, and you doubt my abilities!

\- I didn't! I was just surprised because I never took you as one who liked to cook.

\- I love it. In fact I'd like to have more opportunities to do this more often. Especially with my little helper! Is it good buddy?

\- Yummy! – Jack said with a mouth full of food.

They spend the rest of the dinner between comfortable silence and chit chat. After finished, Hotch took the plates to the sink and excuse himself help Jack get in the bath. Jack came back later in his jammies to said good night to Emily.

\- Good night Miss Emily. Thank you for coming for dinner. Will you come back soon?

\- Maybe honey. Good night, sweet dreams. – She gave him a kiss on the check and he left to his room, his father behind.

\- I'll be right back.

\- I'll be right here.

She stayed on the couch, thinking about the night so far, waiting for Hotch to come back and wondering where the hell she got herself to.

 **A/N: You guys are liking? Let me know if I should continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, unfortunally.**

Chapter 4

\- He's out like a light. You bewitched my son. All he was talking about was Miss Emily, when Miss Emily is coming again, Miss Emily is funny daddy, Miss Emily is pretty daddy.

\- What can I say, I'm that awesome. – She laughed.

\- Yeah yeah right. So, would you like that scotch or do you prefer some wine?

\- Oh no, you promised me scotch. After today I really need something strong.

\- Ok then. – He puts two glasses and offers her one, sitting on the couch next to her. She can't stop to observe that he is a little too close. – I forgot to tell you earlier, I know for a fact that in the floor above there is a very good apartment available. A very old lady used to live there, but her daughter decided to take her live with her family in Texas. You could tell your attorney and give a look tomorrow. This is a very good building. And you already know that you downstairs neighbor is lovely. – He says with a smile.

\- Lovely uh? I have to agree with you. Jack is the cutest and loveliest human being I've ever met. – She replies.

He laughs at her and takes a sip of the scotch. Then he looks at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile, leaning just a little bit closer.

\- I can be really lovely too you know. When I want to. Where do you think Jack learned?

\- Oh I'm pretty sure you can be Hotchner. I've always knew behind that frown in your face you were a lovely man. – She answers with a giggle.

They continue talking for some time, drinking almost a full bottle of scotch. After a while, Emily glances the clock and gets up.

\- I better get going. It passed eleven.

\- How do you pretend to go?

\- I'm calling a cab. I still have to buy a new car. I think I'm going to see that tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for the tip about the apartment. I'm definitely seeing it.

\- No problem. Thank you for coming. Are you sure you don't want to stay? It's late and you're a little dipsy. You can take my bed and I stay here on the couch.

\- No, absolutely not. I'm fine, and I really want just take a nice bubble bath and sleep. Thank you for dinner, it was amazing. Maybe when I move to my apartment I can return the favor.

\- And you cook? – He asked in the doorway while helped her with her coat.

\- Oh Aaron, there is so much about me that you don't know.

\- And I intend to know. – He answered looking deep in her eyes. He heard her catch a breath but to her merit she recovered pretty fast.

\- Good night Aaron, see you soon. Give Jack a kiss for me.

\- Night Em. – He bent down e gave a little kiss on her cheek, seeing her blush and close her eyes for a second and fight with a smile. She left after that, and he stood a minute on the hall looking to where she disappeared.

Getting in the cab Emily finally realize her breath and could only think one thing. _'Oh boy, I'm in deep deep shit.'_

 **A/N: R U guys linking so far? Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! As promised, here is the next chapter. I'll try post the other by the end of the day. I'm also working in another story focusing on the season 5 and Hotch's stabbing. I'll post soon. Hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM.**

Chapter 5

Two days had passed without contact between the two dark-haired. At the end of the day in the third day, Hotch was collecting his thing in the briefcase to leave when a message pops at his cellphone screen.

\- _Hey there, missed me? I have news! Interested in breakfast tomorrow at 9, neighbor?_

He smile at the text and cursed the unsub who would make him to reject her offer. Although they're supposed to be off rotation, missing children couldn't be ignored, and with all the other teams busy, they'd have to leave in 45 minutes to Utah.

\- _Hey yourself. I'm sorry, leaving in 45. Missing child. Rain check?_

\- _Wait a minute, neighbor?_

Her reply was fast.

\- _Damn. Ok, but it will be your treat for make me wait. And yes, just signed the contract to the apartment in your building. You were right; it is pretty great, just a little smaller than yours. Moving in in two days. Help me lift some boxes?_

\- _Oh, that's great! Congratulations! I think I can help. It'll be good. It's been too long since I've gone to the gym._

\- _Hahaha. Ok, deal. Call me when you're back. Be safe._

\- _Bye Em, see you._

Neighbor? That would be very interesting, he tought.

Two days later the team was on the jet on the way back home. Hotch look at his watch and saw that was going to be too late to call when they arrived, and with the team on the jet, even with some of them sleeping or distracted he couldn't risk. So he decided to send her a text.

\- _Coming back. Breakfast tomorrow?_

\- _Sure! Bored out of my mind! I found a good place near the hotel, send you the directions. 9am?_

\- _It's a date. Good night Em, sweet dreams. See you tomorrow._

\- _Night Aaron._

The next morning, Hotch pull over the little Café and looked for Emily. He saw her in a table on the corner. She was wearing a simple purple t-shirt with dark jeans and her hair was pulled in a ponytail. He approached her with a smile and saw her give him a bright grin.

\- Hey, sorry I'm late. I caught a bit of traffic on the way from Jack's school. He asked for you. I told him you had a surprise for him and would tell on dinner tonight.

\- Dinner uh? Rather pretentious of you don't you think?

\- Nope. You said you were bored out of your mind and I'm offering some food and company.

\- Well, what do you plan on cook for me?

\- Chicken parmesan. You like it?

\- Love it! If it's as good as our spaghetti I think I'm gonna have to be careful with the frequency of these dinners or my wardrobe will suffer.

\- Oh please, like you have reasons to worry about gaining weight. You're gorgeous.

She blushed very hard at his complement and murmured 'thanks' before turning her attention to the waiter that came to get the orders. They ordered some pancakes and French toast with coffee and continue to talk.

\- So how was your case? Happy ending?

\- To the family yes. The girl was found unharmed. But the unsub didn't give up without a fight. It took Dave and Morgan plus two deputies to take him down.

\- Where were you?

\- Down. He shot me in the chest.

\- What? Oh my god, are you ok? – She asked a little pale with the news.

\- Yeah, I'm fine. It hit the Kevlar. They look at it, made a x-ray and nothing is broken. Just some bruises.

\- Good. I told you to be safe. This doesn't classify as safe Aaron.

\- I'm sorry, I forgot to combine with the unsub. – He answers with a dry smile.

\- Not funny.

They continued talking for almost two hours before leave the café.

\- Hey, you weren't supposed to be at work?

\- No, once the case took us out off of our time free, I gave the day off to everyone.

\- Great! So you're not busy? Wanna help me find new car? I'm not really looking forward being abused by some sealer. I think your death glare could keep them away.

\- Sure. Do you have any preferences?

They spent the next three hours in dealerships until find a new car. Then they went lunch before he leaves her at the hotel to go pick Jack at the school. She said she would arrive at his place at 6 for dinner, as promised to Jack.

The nine-year-old boy was really cheerful with the news of Emily living upstairs, and insisted to her stay after dinner to watch a movie with the two Hotchners. They watched all the movie and then Jack went to his bedtime routine. He gave Emily a kiss good night before went to bed. When Hotch came back he found Emily at the kitchen cleaning the table and cleaning the dishes.

\- You didn't have to do that.

\- Yes, I did. It's the second time you cook for me, and you paid for breakfast and lunch and help me find a great car and an apartment. I think I own you much more than doing the dishes.

\- You don't own me anything Em, it was a pleasure.

\- Thank you Aaron. I better get going. I already took too much of your day and you deserve to rest after that case.

\- As I said, it was a pleasure. Thank you for coming for dinner. Jack was really happy to see you. – He said going to the door.

\- I missed him too. Good night Aaron. Take care of yourself and rest, please. – She said and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

\- Night Emily. I missed you.

\- Of course you did. – She replies with a laugh and a wink before leave.

A

 **AA/N: More reviews? I'd really love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: As promised, a new chapter. And finally some romance! Loved all the reviews, thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Not yet.**

Chapter 6

The next couple of days were used to do the move for the new apartment. Hotch and Jack helped Emily with all her stuffs and she made lasagna as thank you for them. After dinner, Jack was sleeping in the bed in the guest room and Hotch and Emily were drinking a bottle of wine in the living room.

\- So, you already moved in, your job starts next Monday, when do you plan to tell the team?

\- I was thinking about it earlier. You think we could make a dinner here this Saturday?

\- Providing that we were not on a case, yeah. How you want to do it?

\- I was thinking that you could invite them to your place and then bring them here. What do you think?

\- I think I don't want to be next to Garcia when she sees you because she will burn my eardrums. – He said smiling.

\- Oh yeah, that will be good. So it's a date. Saturday at 7. Oh my, you think they will be mad at me?

\- At first I think they will, but once you explain your reasons and say that you're staying here for good they'll forgive you.

\- I hope you're right. I miss them so much. I'm so happy Aaron. It's been so long that I'd fell this happy. – She tells him with a watery smile. – Thank you for all your help now and back then. I don't know what I would do without you.

\- You'd done great, but I'm happy to help. I'm really glad you're back Em. – He said taking her hand and interlinked their fingers.

She takes a moment to look at their hands before looking back at his eyes. They hold the gaze for a minute and without their knowledge start leaning into each other. Their lips met in a sweet kiss that only last a few seconds before pulling away. He looks at her with a small smile before grabs the back of her head and brings her to him again, this time with more persistent, tracing the line of her lips with his tongue seeking for entrance that she allows after a while. The kiss become heated quickly and he pulls her up to his lap, with one arm holding her by the waist and the other holding her head to prevent the kiss to end soon. Her arms sneak into his neck and she starts playing with his hair, also pulling him impossibly closer.

When the lack of oxygen becomes critical they pull apart both breathing heavily. He looks at her flushed face and fells a bit of male pride.

\- Ow. – It's the only thing she can manage.

\- Ow it's right. – He replies. – You don't know how long I've waited to do that.

\- I'm pretty sure I know. Now what?

\- Now I'm thinking about another kiss. – He replies with a smile before take her mouth with his again. They spend the next half hour making out like teenagers on the couch, she straddling his lap and he with his arms and hand roaming her thighs, back and hair. Hotch is the first one to stop, with some difficult from both parts. – As much as I'd love to continue this I think it is better we stop right now. We need to sleep in it, evaluate things before take the next step.

\- I know. Once Jack is already sleeping, you should stay. The bed he is enough for both of you I think.

\- Of course, I didn't want to wake him. Let me just go home change in something more comfortable. – He gives her a quick kiss and goes to his place. Fifteen minutes later he's back in sweatpants and a FBI t-shirt and she also changed into shorts and a shirt. He looks at her up and down and licks his lips. – Gorgeous. You're making very difficult not to take you to your room and ravish you all night.

\- I thought you'd have a little more self-control Agent Hotchner. – She replies with a teasing smile.

\- I do have sweetheart, but I'm a man. And you're absolutely breathtaking.

\- Sweetheart? – All the tease is suddenly gone and she gives him a broken watery smile that harms his heart.

\- Yes, my sweetheart. I must advise now, I'm very into pet names.

\- No one has ever called me sweetheart. The only thing they ever said was babe and just with bad connotations.

\- Emily, you'll notice that I'm a gentleman. I was raised like this, I can't be different. So be ready to be spoiled and honored and everything you deserve, because you do deserve be taking cared and respected and I'm fulling intend to do just that.

\- Thank you Aaron.

\- You're welcome dear. Now go to bed and have a nice night of sleep. Sweet dreams beautiful.

\- Good night. – She gave him a last longing and loving kiss and went to her bedroom while he went to the spare room were Jack was sleeping.

Putting her head on the pillow she couldn't help the huge grin that form in her face and think that maybe, just maybe, she finally had found her missing piece in the two boys sleeping on the next room.

 **A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: There is a reason this is rated M. Here it is! Hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own *crying***

Chapter 7

Emily woke up with a smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. After a few seconds of confusion she remembered the night before and a smile formed on her face. She got up and went to the bathroom freshen up and brush her teeth. Then she walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, listening a very happy humming coming from there. She approached very silently and stop on the doorway looking at Hotch happily cooking breakfast. She went behind him and put her arms around his waist and started planting little kisses on his shoulders and back.

He then turn off the stove, turn around and engulf her in a hug before capturing her mouth in a loving kiss of good morning.

\- Good morning beautiful. – He said with a smile after they pull apart.

\- Good morning handsome. – She replied. Then she looked at the eggs over his shoulder and asked. – How long are you up? And should I expect these services often?

\- Not too long. And yes, like I said yesterday, I like to spoil. If you didn't had wake up before you supposed to you would be served in bed. – He replied with a smile. – Did you sleep well?

\- Oh I sleep very good honey. I dreamt about this very handsome man and his cute son and a day in the park.

\- I liked very much this dream. Maybe we could make him come true soon.

\- Don't you have to work Aaron? Jack's asleep yet?

\- Yes baby, I do. And I was just going to wake him. We have time before his school for breakfast. Be right back. – He gave her one more kiss and left to the bedroom.

They eat breakfast together and Hotch and Jack left to get ready for the day, leaving Emily with a bunch of hugs and kisses.

At the end of the briefing Hotch stood up and asked everyone's attention.

\- Guys, I'd like to invite you all to dinner this Saturday at 7 in my place. We kind of have a surprise for you.

\- Ohhhh, surprise from bossman, what it is? A puppy? A new TV? Ohh I know, I know, a girlfriend!

Everyone laughed at Garcia's enthusiasm and Hotch fight against a little blush after the last comment.

\- You guys will have to wait and see. – He said and leave to his office. In the conference room the team started to speculate about the surprise he said.

\- You really think that he has a girlfriend? If he has it's pretty serious for him to invite us to dinner at his home. It means she's already comfortable with Jack. – Said Morgan.

\- Yeah, well, like he said. We'll have to wait and see. – Said JJ.

The following days they established a routine. It was either Hotch and Jack went to Emily's or she went to them, they always had dinner together. After dinner they put Jack into bed and then stay at the couch drinking, talking, laughing and making out. The night before the dinner with the team they were at the couch on his place, he lying on the couch and she on top of him, with her head on the crock of his neck.

\- Aaron? – She murmured in his skin, causing chills on him.

\- Yes sweetheart?

She lifted her head to look at his eyes, plant a light kiss on his mouth and said:

\- I've never been happier in my life.

He looked at her with such care in his eyes and pulled her mouth back to his in a kiss that was so intense that caused shivers on her spine and her mind went dizzy. She responded with as much fervor and positioned herself aligning her hips to his and started to run her fingers on his chest, moaning on his mouth and rocking her hips against him. She could fell his hardness on her stomach and rocked against him first very slowly then with more pressure.

His hands went from her hair and shoulders to her hips to help her movements while shoving his tongue on her mouth, finding every erogenous area on it, making her groan and moan nonstop. Then he put his hand into the hem of her shirt, finding her soft skin and stroking very lightly from hips to near her breasts.

She too found the way to his chest under his t-shirt and start to trace her fingernails in his skin and nipples making him hiss. He suddenly pulled her away and looked into her eyes dark with lust, breathing heavily.

\- Are you sure Emily?

\- More than anything Aaron. Please, make love to me.

\- Bedroom. – He said with a growl stand up and taking her in his arms and going towards his bedroom. He locked the door and lowered her on the floor. He lifted her shirt above her head and drank the sight in front of him. She was wearing a tiny red lace bra that covered almost nothing. He let out an animal growl and took a nipple into his mouth sucking through the fabric.

She moaned and thrown her head back, her knees melting making her support herself into his arms. He changed to the other nipple and moved his hand to her back to remove the clasp of the bra. She managed to lift his t-shirt over his head before he thrown her in the bed and hovered her taking the now bare nipple in his warm mouth.

She fought to remain quiet because of Jack sleeping in the end of the hall. He started to trace kisses down her abdomen towards her core. Getting into the waistband of her jeans he looked at her as if asking permission to the next step. Seeing her nod he unbuttoned her pants and very slowly slid by her long legs. Then he stood up and look at her from head to toe only covered with a little red lace panties. She looked at him in the eyes and saw such a reverence that brought tears to her eyes.

\- Please, touch me Aaron. I'm yours, please take me.

He took into action and planted open mouth kisses all along her legs and thighs until get in the center. The he removed the last barrier between her and his hands and mouth. He could smell her arouse and see de glistening folds indicating how wet she was.

\- Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

He put his mouth on her and she arched her back and let out a loud moan of pleasure. He lazily worked his tongue through her folds and put her clit between his lips sucking gently. Changing tactics he shoved his tongue inside her, as far as he could and brought his finger to make pressure in her clit. He kept doing this three things, changing when she least expected. Within minutes she was verging the climax, pleading for relieve.

\- Oh Aaron, please. Oh god, that's so good, so good. Oh Aaron, oh my God! I'm gonna…

\- Come for me sweetheart. Let me taste you. Come Emily. – He said still with his mouth on her, sending waves of pleasure to her. A few seconds later she came in a rush calling out his name.

\- Oh Aaron! – He drank all her juices and cleaned her before climbing on top of her and covering her mouth with his, letting her taste herself. – Oh my God that was perfect.

\- You have not seen anything yet, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good. I'm gonna make you come so many times that you won't be able to walk straight. I'm gonna learn every single noise you make, how you like to be touch, where you moan, where you're ticklish, I'm gonna trace every inch of you with my hands and my mouth. After tonight you'll never want to be loved by anyone but me. You'll be mine. – He whispered in her ear.

\- I'm already yours Aaron. Only yours. Forever yours. – She said breathlessly unbuttoning his pants and removing down his legs along with his boxers, leaving no barriers between their bodies.

\- Yes, you're mine. And I'm yours. I'm yours baby.

She managed to flip them over, getting on top of him and start to trace kisses along his torso, licking his nipples with her tongue. She went down until reach his manhood and took him into her mouth. He said a curse, starting to moan while she sucked him hard and fast and then stopped to trace her tongue in his shaft lazily, to the point of madness. When she felt that he was almost coming she took him back into her mouth and sucked the tip, while her hand kept going up and down on his length.

\- Fuck Emily stop, I'm gonna explode! – But she didn't stop. Just put more friction using her teeth and looked up into his eyes. He came hard into her mouth and she swallowed every drop. – Oh God Emily! Dammit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

She released him and rose up to kiss him slowly and sensually, both their flavors mixing on the kiss.

\- That was amazing. I'd never… - He stopped, a little flushed.

\- No one ever gave you a blow job? – She asked really surprised by this.

\- I've only been with two women in my life Em. Haley always thought it was disgusting. And Beth… We only did it three times. And I think we didn't gain enough confidence to try something different.

\- Oh baby, now I'm saying. You're the one who haven't seen anything yet. – She answered, grinding against him feeling him become hard almost instantly. He put her mouth to his while pressing her hips to his with one hand and kneading her nipples with his other.

He flipped them over to have her beneath him again, and start touching her core lightly.

\- You're already so wet and hot. You're ready baby? You're ready for me to take you?

\- Yes, yes Aaron. Please don't make me wait. Fill me up. C'mon!

He took his cock in his hand and positioned into her entrance. Seeing his reluctance she said.

\- I'm on the pill, we're good. Take me Aaron.

He started to fill her with his length, feeling how tight she was. He gave her a moment to adjust, and when she signalized rolling her hips he start to move in and out, slowly at first, then more fast and hard.

\- You feel so good Em, so tight, perfect baby.

\- Oh Aaron, yes, so good. Harder. Go faster honey. Take me deeper.

He kept going faster and faster, both moaning and groaning with every stroke. Feeling his peak near he pressed his fingers in her clit, stimulating her, making sure she was coming with him. After a few strokes more he sent them over the edge, calling each other names and shivering with pleasure, collapsing on top of her.

Once his breathing normalized, he pulled out of her and lay on his back, pushing her closer to him, tracing his fingers in her arm. She looked at him and gave him a deep kiss.

\- That was amazing. Incredible. Best ever. – She said with a grin.

\- I'm glad. It was my pleasure. Believe me, it was. – He said smiling.

\- I'm sooo sleepy!

\- Sleep sweatheart. Good night. – He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

\- Night babe. – She replied snuggling closer to him.

They both were sleeping within minutes.

 **A/N: Sooooo? Let me know, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Chapter 8

They woke next morning with the sun coming thrown the window. It was Saturday so, beside Jack, they really didn't have a reason to get up early.

Emily lifted her head to take a look on her bedmate. He was still sleeping so she took a minute to look at him. His face was peaceful and a small smile was playing on his lips. Unconsciously she traced her fingers on his cheekbone and jaw and he start to stiffen. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, his smile turning into a grin.

\- Good morning my pretty lady.

\- Good morning honey. – She said giving him a loving kiss.

\- Did you sleep well?

\- I slept wonderful! I've never been better or happier in my life. I love you Aaron. – She said looking straight to his eyes. He widened a bit and grinned.

\- I love you too Emily. Oh god I love you so much. – He gave her a kiss, positioning himself on top of her. After half hour they were both breathlessly on their backs in the bed. – Breakfast?

\- Oh yeah, I'm starving!

By the time they were in the kitchen making some pancakes, Jack was up and joining them. The three eat breakfast and decided to have a picnic at the park.

5 pm rolled and Emily was home starting to prepare the dinner for her friends. She was so freaking nervous and exciting that she was having difficult to do everything. Hotch offered to help but she said that he should stay home and have some time alone with Jack.

When everything was ready she went to shower quickly and get ready.

At 7, the team started to arrive at Hotch's. First Rossi, then Reid, Morgan, Garcia and Kate and for last JJ, Will and Henry. When everyone was there, Hotch get up the couch and said.

\- Well, let's go eat? – Everyone got up and followed him. However, rather than guide them to the kitchen he went towards the front door.

\- Hotch, man. Where we're going? – Asked Morgan.

\- Oh, we're not eating here. – He left, and again, rather than guide them downstairs, to the street, he went upstairs, to the floor above. Getting into his neighbor door he knocked.

\- We're eating with your neighbor? – Asked JJ.

\- Wait and see. – Just then the door swing open revealing the dark haired woman in a black dress and sandals.

\- Hi guys. – She said with a shy smile.

Everyone seemed frozen on spot. Garcia and JJ were open-mouthed, Reid's eyes were wide, Morgan was struggling, Kate was confused and Rossi was smiling lightly.

\- Hey Em. – Hotch stepped in giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth and entering the apartment. They had agreed to not make secret about their relationship to the team. This seemed unfrozen the people on the door and everyone start to get in and want to hug Emily.

\- Oh my god, Gumdrop! – Garcia engulfed her on a bear hug. – What are you doing here? Since when?

\- I moved back two weeks ago.

\- Two weeks? Two whole weeks? How come I didn't know about it? And now you're bossman's neighbor? And what was that kiss? – She asked with an evil grin.

\- I got an offer to run an Interpol Office here in DC. So I came back. I was in a hotel until this week, when I found this apartment. It was there that I met Aaron. He went to meet a friend and saw me at the bar. I asked him to not say anything to you guys because I wanted to sort thing out first and get used to live here again you know. And I was also him who indicated this place when he saw that I was having difficult in find one.

\- Ok, I get it. Don't like it, but I get it. But what about that kiss? And "Aaron"?

Emily blushed deep at this and looked at Hotch. He smiled at her, took her hand in his and said:

\- That Garcia, was me greeting my girlfriend hello.

\- Girlfriend? Oh my god! I think I'm dreaming! – Everyone laughed at her.

\- Calm down Baby Girl, they'll explain everything to us.

\- Oh I know they will. And Emily, we're soooo having a girls night so you can tell us every detail! – The room cracked in laughter again.

\- Oh you're smiling honey, let me tell you, when she says every detail, she means EVERY detail. – Emily says wiping the smile off Hotch's face.

\- Em…

\- Nuh uh Bossman. It is every single dirty detail. – Garcia says with a grin.

\- You, my friend, are screwed. – Rossi remarks smirking.

The dinner was served and the room was filled with talking and laughter. They went to the living room after, opened a bottle of wine and continue talking. At some point Hotch's cellphone rings and Morgan groans:

\- Damn man, it better not be a case.

\- No, it's Jessica. Hey Jess, what's up? What? God, of course I'm coming to pick him. Stay calm Jess. Who is going with you? You want me to take you there? Ok, I'll be right there to pick Jack.

\- What's wrong Aaron? – Emily asked.

\- My father-in-law had a stroke. Jessica is going there to help her aunts. She asked if I could pick Jack because she wants to pack and leave soon. I offered to take her but she is going with her boyfriend. Anyway I'm going pick Jack at her house so she can leave soon. Be right back ok?

\- Ok babe, drive safe. Love you.

\- Love you too. Be right back guys. – He said giving her a sweet kiss and leaving the house.

\- Girl, you're really taken uh? One week and I love you already. – Teased Morgan.

\- You have no idea Derek. But I've never been so happy in my life.

\- Then I'm happy for you Princess.

\- Yeah Em, we're really happy for you two. So, how is Hotch as a boyfriend? I can't imagine him doing romantic. – Said JJ.

\- I didn't think he was too! But you have no idea. He is so… amazing. He's a gentleman, treats me like I've never been before. There is no way to not love him once you find this side of him.

\- You're in deep shit. – Morgan said smirking.

\- On the contrary. I'm perfect.

\- So we're talking about weeding bells? – Asked JJ.

\- Uhhhh, and little babies? – Garcia squealed.

\- Whoa guys, slow down. I love him and I love Jack, but marriage, kids? This is too way in the future. Do I see it? Of course, but it's too soon for that.

\- Owwwww, you guys will have the most gorgeous babies in the universe! – Garcia said to everyone's delight.

\- Wait, why did you blush when Penelope said gorgeous? – asked Kate.

\- It'showhecallsme. – Emily said in a murmur.

\- What? We didn't hear!

\- It's how he calls me, ok! And beautiful, and pretty lady, and honey, and sweetheart!

\- Ohhhhh my god, bossman is such a piece of candy! – Garcia squealed again.

They kept teasing Emily about her relationship with Hotch until he came back with a sleeping boy in his arms. He went to put him down on the bed of the spare bedroom and went back to the living room, sitting beside Emily, taking her hand and giving a light kiss.

\- So, you're going to sleep with Jack in the guest room or you'll have a sleepover with Emily, Aaron? – Asked Rossi, gaining laughter from everyone and a blush from Emily.

\- You've already saw my girlfriend Dave? Where do you think I'm staying? – He replied to everyone's surprise.

\- I think you're being a very bad influence to him Emily.

\- Nuh uh, she's being the best. – Hotch answered before turning to give Emily a loving kiss.

Half hour later the team started to get ready to leave.

\- Princess, it's so good to have you back here. I really missed you. And although you're not coming back to the BAU, I know that we're going to see each other very often huh? – Morgan teased with a raised eyebrow.

\- Yes, we are. You know, with me sleeping with your boss you should be careful with what you say to me, don't you think? – Emily replies and everyone cracked a smile. They left soon after that, with promises of a girls night to the following weekend with JJ, Penelope and Kate.

 **A/N: Reviews are good, you could leave one :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 9! It is a little short, just some Hotchniss fluffy... I'll try to post the next one later today. I hope you'll enjoy! Let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Chapter 9

Emily and Hotch went to their bedtime routine and get in the bed, immediately curling against each other. She started to caress his chest and he patted her arm and thigh with his hands.

\- So, what did you guys kept talking while I went pick Jack?

\- Ohhh, you have no idea. They were teasing me for saying I love you already and then start talking about weddings and babies.

\- Wow. They're really straight to the point.

\- I know! I told them that it was too soon to talk about that and…

\- I want a girl. – He suddenly interrupted her. She snapped her head up and looked at him with wide eyes. He was smiling softly, looking at the celling, like he was daydreaming. – I want her to have your eyes, and your hair, and your smile, and your nose. I love your nose. – He said, finally looking at her.

\- You're serious?

\- Of course, it's so pretty.

\- No about my nose, Aaron. You want to have kids with me?

\- Of course I want Emily. More than one if it's possible. I want to put a ring on your finger. I want to watch you walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. I want to kiss your belly while you're caring our baby. I want to see you hold our baby in your arms. I want to sit on a bench with you, with our grey's hair and watch our grandkids run in the backyard. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Emily Prentiss.

By the end of his speech Emily had tears in her eyes and a smile so bright that warmed his heart.

\- I… I don't know what to say.

\- Say you want all these things too.

\- I do. Oh god, I do. I love you so much Aaron. So much! I've always loved you.

\- Always? – He asked, surprised.

\- Yes. You know the first time I knew that I loved you?

\- No, when?

\- When I saw the video of the explosion in New York. I felt my heart stop and I was so scared that I was never going to see you again or that you were severely injured. At that moment I knew for sure that what I felt for you was more than concern for a friend. I had nightmares every night for almost a month after that.

\- I'm so sorry sweetheart. I found out a little after that. With Viper. When he was saying those things to you I just wanted to rip his arm of and kill him with it. And then I saw you getting ready to go flirt with him, so beautiful. I didn't want to admit myself but I knew I was jealous. And a couple of cases after that, when you got in my office, with your hair wet and looking so broke because of your friend's death, I just wanted to put you in my arms and hold you, take you pain away.

\- We really wasted a lot of time uh?

\- Yeah, we did. But I think it made us wiser. At least right now I know how it is to live without you. And believe me when I say that I'm never letting you go again.

\- I love you. – She said, rising up to give him a kiss full of feelings repressed during the years. That night, they made love sweetly and carefully, whispering sweet words in each other's ears, knowing that their relationship has changed, for the better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, I promise I'll make it up to you! Here is Chapter 10! We only have a handful of chapters left, plus an Epilogue. This chapter is a little smut... Ok, a LOT smut! I hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM.**

Chapter 10

The following week passed fast. Emily started the new job and the team left for a case on Tuesday and return on Friday afternoon. With Jessica still taking care of her father, Emily offered to stay with Jack while Hotch was away. The two of them grown even closer, cooking together every night and morning, watching movies and playing video games. Emily helped Jack with his homework every night, drop and pick him from school every day.

She noticed some of the mothers look at her maliciously once they knew about her title as Aaron Hotchner's girlfriend. Apparently the elder agent was desired within the group of females. She bit back a smirk when one of them said that she must been Aaron's new conquest and that he show up with a new one every week.

At 4 pm on Friday, Emily picked Jack at school and said that they were going to the BAU, wait for his father. When they reach the bullpen they found Garcia already waiting for them near the elevator.

\- Em! Hello little G-man. You guys came to welcome our team of superheroes?

\- Hi Pen, yeah, we missed our Superman a lot, right Jack?

\- Yeah, daddy is Superman!

\- He sure is pumpkin! Uhh, here they come! Hello my crime fitghers!

\- Hey baby girl. Oh, look at this surprise, came to see me princess?

\- Yeah, you wish. Hi honey. – She said giving Hotch a kiss.

\- Hi sweetheart. Hey buddy! What a surprise!

\- Hi daddy! I missed you. But I liked to stay with Miss Emily, she is really cool. We cooked and watched movies and played games and went to the park and to eat ice cream after school. And she let me sleep with her so we didn't miss you too much! – Emily blush and everyone laughed at the boys rambling.

\- Whoa, it seems you guys have so much fun, I think I'm jealous.

\- Well, you don't have to be, because we still missed you very much. And, we're having dinner together and then we'll watch a movie we picked at the way here. - Said Emily with a smile.

\- Then let's go home. Guys, leave the paperwork for tomorrow. After the last few days we deserve a break.

\- Damn Emily, I love you. Keep making our boss happy so he can let us go home early more often I'll own you big. Let me go see my boys, bye guys. Girls, tomorrow morning, don't forget. – Said JJ.

\- It's settled. Bye guys, let's go babe. – Emily, Hotch and Jack left, leaving the rest of the team behind with knowing smiles.

\- I've never saw Hotch this happy before. – Reid pointed.

\- It's called love pretty boy. – Morgan replied.

After dinner and movie they both put Jack in bed and went to Hotch's room. After changing, they got up bed and hold each other.

\- So, everything worked fine while I was gone?

\- Yes, perfect. We stayed here the most, because I thought Jack would feel more comfortable.

\- This is way my bed smells like you. I like it very much.

\- You didn't tell me that you were such a womanizer Aaron. – At his confused expression she smile and continued. – The Aaron Hotchner's fan club. One of them told me that I must been your new conquest once you had a new one every week.

\- Oh my god. Those women are crazy. There is one time when I was leaving after drop Jack and one came after me inviting for lunch. I knew that she was married and asked about her husband and you know what she said? That if I wanted to she'd leave her husband even if for just one night with me because she really had to know what I hid under my suits.

Emily was laughing so hard that almost fell out of the bed.

\- Oh, which one was that? Next time I drop Jack at school I'm gonna look for her and say that you hid a very toned and hot body under your suits, but unfortunately for her you are mine. And only mine. Forever. – She said with a saucy smile.

\- Yes. I'm yours. And I don't want anyone or anything else. And never will. – He answered with a serious tone and love emanating from his eyes. – I missed you so much Emily. Every night I just wanted to hold you close and fall asleep listening your breathing and smelling your scent. I'm addicted. I'm bewitched. I don't want to live a day without you.

\- I missed you too my love. Every night, sleeping in your bed without you… It was so hard. And we're not together for even a month! We're pathetic. – She said with a smile.

\- We're in love honey. And it's not my bed. It's our bed. Since the first night is our bed.

\- Yeah, I think my poor apartment is feeling lonely. I didn't go there the whole week.

\- About that, I was thinking… - He said a little insecure.

\- Thinking of what?

\- Why don't you move here?

\- What?

\- Why don't you move here Em? I mean, we're always together, mostly here because of Jack's stuff, we don't want to sleep apart, and honestly, it doesn't make sense having two apartments, on the same building, when we only use one. And as you said, my is bigger than yours, and for Jack's sake it would be better if you did the move. Please Emily, move in with us.

She looked at him astonished for a second, then smiled brightly and said with a watery voice:

\- Yes, of course yes. I'll move. Oh my god. We're living together!

\- You just made me so happy Emily. So happy. I love you.

\- I love you too. – She said and climb on top of him starting to kiss him hungrily. He returned the kiss as much eagerly and traced his hands over her back and hips. He flipped them over and pulled her shirt over her head. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, biting the tip and flicking his tongue to soothe the pain.

\- You taste so good sweetheart. So sweet. – She could only let out a moan in response, the sensations running over her body, causing shivers and chills in her skin. He continued to suck her nipples while his hand traveled south, towards her center. He played with the waistband of her shorts before putting down her legs, along with her panties in one fluid motion. – I dreamt about this every night. About having you here, under me, completely submissive to my wishes and wants, waiting for me to take you and lead you to madness.

\- Oh god, I want you so bad Aaron. Don't make me wait, please. I'm ready. I've been ready all week. At second night, Jack slept on his room and I could relieve some of the tension, but it's not the same.

\- You touch yourself here? – He asked, suddenly standing up to look at her.

\- Yes, and I imagined you touching me, making me come with your hands.

\- Show me. – She widened her eyes and he repeat. – Show me Emily. I want you to touch yourself. – He got off the bed, took off his pants and sit at the armchair on the corner of the bedroom, looking at her. She stayed still for a while before start to passing her hands through her abdomen, until reach her folds. She whimpered a little, tracing her fingers through her opening, sliding one finger inside, then another one. Hotch stood there, mesmerized at the view, his on hand moving on his dick without his knowledge.

\- Ohh, Aaron. So good. – Emily moaned, fucking herself with three fingers while her other hand playing with her breasts.

\- Go harder Em. Fuck yourself. – Hotch commanded, pumping his shaft up and down fast, starting to feel his climax coming. – C'mon baby, I wanna see you come. I wanna see you fall apart. Is it good? You look so gorgeous, so sexy.

\- Oh my god, it's so good Aaron, so good. I'm gonna come…

\- Come, come for me beautiful. – She came with a groan at the same time he ejaculated with a fierce growl. He stood sit, waiting for his breathe calm down, watching her chest rise up and down and her body tremble with aftershocks. After a while he went back to the bed and gave her a kiss. – That was so hot.

\- Yeah, it was. Who would have thought that you have a kinky side Agent Hotchner?

\- Oh my dear, by now I thought you'd already knew I'm not a prude. – He said with a grin, kissing her again teasing her opening with his now hard cock. He filled her slowly, first putting just half way in and pulling back, then going all the way in and pulling back again. He stood there, giving her long and slow strokes, hitting the perfect spot inside of her and making her start to pant in a matter of minutes.

\- Faster Aaron. Go faster.

\- Easy babe. I'm going to make love to you… - He said, fastening a little but still making slowly strokes.

\- Oh my god, right there, right there Aaron.

\- It's good babe?

\- So good. You're .. oh!.. you're hitting my g-spot!

\- I want you to come for me. Right now. – He gave her a hard stroke that sent her over the edge by surprise, stealing her air and ability to speak. He flipped them over so she was on top of him, and started to push her up and down. – Ride me Emily, nice and slow. You're so beautiful. So fucking perfect.

She started to pump him, squeezing her inner muscles every time making him groan in pleasure. She kept going for several minutes, speeding up and slowing down until she could feel him verge the edge. He began to play with her clit, gaining a loud moan of her and soon they both climaxed calling each other names. She collapsed on top of him, breathing fast, with him still inside of her.

\- I love you Aaron.

\- And I love you more. – They remained on this position and fell asleep, still connected.

 **A/N: Sooooo? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is another chapter, a little of girly talk!**

Chapter 11

Saturday night the girls reunited in Emily's apartment, drinking wine and talking.

\- So, Miss Prentiss. Spill out. How did you and Hotch hook up?

Emily smiled and started to tell about everything, since the dinner at the Thai place, until the night at her apartment when they first kissed. After a lot of aww's and oh my god's Garcia leaning closer and whispered conspiratorially:

\- And when did you first had sex?

The girls cracked laughing while Emily deep blushed.

\- The night after the dinner with you guys. We were at his place and I told him that I'd never been so happy. He kissed me then, and one thing led to another…

\- And is bossman good on the sack?

\- Girls. You have no idea. The best. A-amazing. Fucking A.

\- Oh my goooood, tell me more, tell me more!

\- Penny, believe me. If I told you, you'd never be able to look him in the eyes again. – Garcia's eyes went wide and everyone started laughing hard.

\- Who would have thought that Frown Face was such a passionate man! – Said Kate.

\- Let's just say that all the dedication he shows on the field is very pleasurable on the bedroom.

\- Aaron Hotchner, the king of orgasms. – Garcia said to everyone's delight.

\- He's a god. One time he made me come with just his voice and touching my breasts. – Emily said before slapping a hand on her mouth, not believing on what she just revealed. – I better stop drinking. – She said laughing.

\- Holy shit, is this true! Does he do courses? I could write Will. He is good, but nothing compared at what you're saying. – JJ said, also clearly intoxicated.

\- Wait a minute. With his voice? So bossman is into dirty talk!?

\- Oh, he's kinky. Very kinky. But I better shut up or he may kill me if he found out.

\- He'd never kill you Gumdrop. He can't live without you anymore.

\- Well, he will not live without me ever again.

\- What are you saying?

\- That this is some kind of send-off of this place. I'm moving in.

\- Oh my god! Are you serious? – Kate asked.

\- Pretty serious. He asked yesterday. I spent the entire week in his place with Jack, and because of him we choose to sleep there every night, so it's really illogical to keep this place.

\- I'm so happy for you Emily. I've always knew that you two loved each other. You were just too stubborn to realize and do something about it. – JJ commented.

\- And you said that you didn't see weeding and kids soon you silly! – Garcia said.

\- Oh, he said he want a girl.

\- WHAT? – The three women startled.

\- I told him that you guys were teasing about us and talking about getting married and having kids. And he just smile like a goof and said he wanted a girl, with my eyes, my mouth and my nose, that he wanted to put a ring on my finger and watch me on the aisle in a white dress, and that he wanted to grow old with me and never let me go. – She said with tears in her eyes.

\- Ok, that's it. Hotch has to be that sweetest man on earth, and with his orgasm ability you really won the lottery girl. – Kate smirked.

\- To Hotch and Emily! And the most beautiful babies ever! – Everyone raised their glasses and toast to the couple's happiness.

 **A/N: Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm feeling a lot kind today soooooo, here is another chapter! We are coming closer to the end of this story but before, a little bit of angst *muaahaaahaa* Loviiing all the reviews, please keep sending more!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

Chapter 12

Four months passed in their lives. Emily moved to Hotch's. Jessica came back, but with Emily living on the house there were just a few times when she needed to take care of Jack, although Emily made sure that she was invited to dinner at least once a week, to not lose too much contact with her nephew. The team was also invited over often as well they all go out to drinks and dinners frequently.

One day, after leave a grocery store, Emily was heading her car to go home when something caught her eye at the Café across the street. There, magnificent on his suit, her boyfriend of almost five months was having a very good conversation with a brunette. A brunette who after a better look, Emily identified as his ex-girlfriend, Beth.

A wave of sickness passed through Emily's stomach and she got in the car. She stood there for almost fifteen minutes before start the engine and leave. She got in their home and went straight to the bathroom. Leaning on the top of the toilet she cried, sobbing hard, thinking in how could he do this to her. He said he had a meeting. A meeting! She couldn't believe he had lied to her to go met his ex-girlfriend.

She headed to the bedroom and got on the bed, still crying over the thought of her happiness lost, broken.

At 5.30 she was at the kitchen when she heard the key on the locking. She thanked God that Jack was at Jessica's for the night, giving her an opportunity to confront Hotch without audience. Hotch entered the house and went to the kitchen, where he heard Emily doing the dishes. He put his arms on her waist and kiss the side of her neck.

\- Hi beautiful.

Emily disentangled from him and went to the refrigerator.

\- How was your day? – She asked coldly.

\- It was good, what about yours? - He answered a little startled by her behavior.

\- Oh it was great. I drop Jack at school, went to work, then I left early, went to the grocery pick up some things for a dinner with my boyfriend, you know, it's our first night alone since I've moved in. I wanted to do something special. – She said, raising her voice at each word.

\- Emily… - Hotch started, without understand where she was going but she interrupted him.

\- And when I left the grocery you imagine my surprise when I saw my one and only boyfriend, all smiles with his ex-girlfriend, when he specifically told he was going to be on a meeting. – She saw him go pale at this and tears began to form in her eyes. – How could you Aaron? How could you do this to me? You told you loved me! You told you want to spend the rest of your life with me! You said you wanted to start a family with me! How could you do this to us?

Hotch stood paralyzed looking at her crying, without know what to say.

\- Emily, please, it's not what it looks like.

\- Oh please Aaron. Don't insult my intelligence. I saw you with her! I saw you laughing and smiling with her! And you lied to me! You said you'd be in a meeting! How could you Aaron! I don't mean anything to you? Our life together doesn't mean anything to you? – He tried to reach at her hand but she shook him off. – Don't touch me! Don't you dare to touch me! I don't wanna see you again, I don't wanna speak with you. I'm leaving.

\- No, no Emily, please. Let me explain! The meeting was cancelled. And she called and…

\- And you went straight to her?! I don't wanna hear Aaron. I'm leaving. I hope you two be happy. Say Jack I love him and I'll see him soon. I've already put my things on my car; I'll have someone to pick the rest later. Goodbye Aaron.

She said and left, ignoring him calling her name over and over. She drove without know where to go. She ended up at JJ's doorstep, knocking and waiting for answer. When she answered she saw Emily with red and puffy eyes and rushed her inside. After her sobs subsided she managed to tell everything to JJ. Suddenly she felt a wave of dizziness and felt sick, standing abruptly running to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach and flushed the toilet just in time JJ came in.

\- Are you sick Em?

\- I don't know. I felt sick earlier too, and now I've felt a little dizzy. I think it's stress.

\- Have you felt any of this before Em?

\- I felt some dizziness last week too.

\- Are you feeling tired lately? More than usual?

\- In fact, yeah. A little? Why JJ?

\- Emily… Is there any chance you're pregnant?

\- No, not at all… - She stopped and thought about it. She remembered that her period should have come two weeks ago. – Oh my god JJ. What am I going to do? – She started to cry all over again.

\- Calm down, you need to be sure. – She went to the drug store down her street and bought a pregnancy test. A few minutes later both women looked at the little stick with two blue lines.

\- I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby. Oh my god JJ. What am I supposed to do? – She asked, sobbing on her friend shoulder. Both stood there sitting and thinking about how thing would be from now.

 **A/N: Told you it'll be angst. Leave a review, pretty please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here is the explanation for Hotch's meeting with Beth. I just can't let them apart for too long!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own them.**

Chapter 13

Morgan and Reid watched a very angry JJ storm through the bullpen towards their Unit Chief's office. She got in and slammed the door behind her. Hotch looked up startled at the offensive noise and as soon saw his friend he knew where Emily had spent the weekend.

\- Look Hotch, I've know you for more than ten years so I think I have the right to tell you that you're an asshole.

\- She slept at your house?

\- Slept? Do you think she slept at all? She spent the whole time crying, you idiot!

\- JJ, I didn't do anything! Yes, I am an idiot for not tell her that I had saw Beth but it was just a coffee! She called me that day saying that she was in town and wanted to catch up. She's engaged! It didn't happen anything! And I didn't lie to her! The meeting was cancel last minute.

\- And why you didn't tell her about Beth?

\- I was going to, but she started to act strange and then started to yell at me and didn't let me say anything! JJ, I can't lose her, I love her so much. So very much. – He said with such pain that JJ softened.

\- Look Hotch, I do believe in you. But Emily is stubborn. And she is hurt.

\- I just want a chance to explain. But she doesn't let me. I tried to call, I left messages. I need to see her JJ.

\- She'll hate me for that. Or not… She said she was going to your house to grab some thing that she forgot today, after lunch.

\- Thank you, thank you so much. I promise I'll fix this. – He said rushing out of his office towards the elevators.

\- You better fix it Hotch. For Emily's sake. And yours. And yours baby.

Three hours later Hotch was sitting on his couch, waiting, when heard a noise on the lock. Emily got in the apartment, wanting to grab her things and leave soon. She passed the living room then stopped dead seeing him rising up of the couch.

\- What are you doing here? You supposed to be at work… JJ. – She realized the probably her blonde friend had told him she was going to pick up her stuff. ' _You're death JJ'._

\- Please don't be mad at her. We need to talk honey.

\- Don't call me honey. And I have nothing to talk to you. – She said, trying to pass for the bedroom but he blocked her.

\- Then just listen to me. Please Emily, just five minutes. Then I'll let you go.

\- Fine. Five minutes. Go.

\- Baby, I didn't lie to you. I didn't betray you. I had a meeting that afternoon but it was canceled and then I got a call from Beth saying that she was in town visiting and wanted to catch up. Then we met for coffee and talked a little and that's all. She's engaged Emily, she said she is going to get married in two months. And I told her I was with you, that I was happy. And she said she was happy for us. Sweetheart, please believe me. I love you so much Emily. I love you more than life itself. You and Jack are my world. He asked about you these days and I didn't know what to say to him. I need you Emily. I can't live without you. I can't function without you. Please come back, I'm lost without you. – He finished his voice chocking and a single tear dropping down his cheek. Emily kept looking at him for a few minutes, seeing all the despair on his face.

\- You were going to tell about your meeting with her?

\- Of course I would Emily! I don't have a reason to lie to you. I'd never lie to you.

She looked down then at him again, tears dropping down her face. Suddenly she ran to him, wrapping her arms on his neck and hugging him tight. He held her for life and sank his head on her hair, breathing her scent and calming his heart a little.

\- Oh god I missed you so much, so much Em. Please said you're coming back, please babe.

\- I need you too. We need you. – She said, pulling apart from him, grabbing his hand and putting on her belly. He looked confused for a second the widened his eyes and gave a huge grin.

\- You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?

\- Yes darling. We're having a baby.

\- We're having a baby. We're having a baby! Oh my god Emily! A baby! – He exclaimed, picking her up and spooning her around. – A little baby, oh god. – He knelt down and looked at her belly. – Hi sweetie! It's me, your daddy! I love you so much! – He kissed her tummy, the stood up and held her head in his hands. – Can I?

\- Yes… - She let out a breathlessly whisper. He captured her mouth on a kiss, showing all his love and devotion for her. She responded just as eagerly, enjoying the feeling of him and knowing that from now on he was with her and everything was going to be ok.

 **A/N: You guys didn't really think that Hotch was a cheater right! Tell me if you like it! There is still a second part for their reconciliation!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Here is the second part of their reconciliation! I really hope you guys are liking this story, we're almost getting in the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter 14

Hotch didn't went back to work that day. They spent hours curled on the couch, stealing kisses from each other and making plans for their future.

\- I think we should go house hunting. This place is small for the four of us, and it's better do all the moving before the pregnancy advance too much. – Said Hotch looking at her.

\- I agree. We could look some options online and I then contact a real stage agency to go look the ones we like the most.

\- Yeah. Thank God your work is not on the field anymore. I think I would be worried sick if you had to go catch unsubs pregnant with my daughter.

\- Daughter? I think it's too soon to know the sex Aaron. – She pointed with an amused smile.

\- In my mind it's a girl. A little girl, just like you. The most beautiful girl in the entire world. – He replied, smiling at her.

\- You increase my ego. – She snorted.

\- I'm just saying the truth. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met.

\- You were already married. You shouldn't say that.

\- You know what I thought the first time I saw you?

\- You hated me and shoved me out of your office. I couldn't be good.

\- That wasn't the first time I saw you Em.

\- No?

\- Nuh uh. The first time I saw you it was at one of your family's mansions, you were wearing a red dress, knee-length, with a neckline in the back, and I thought how could anyone be so damn beautiful? You were talking at your cellphone with someone and you were laughing and it was the most amazing sound I've ever heard. And then you look at me, but I guess you weren't really looking at me, just in my direction. And I saw your eyes. And I was the first time I had to remind myself that I had a wife waiting in home for me. – She was looking at him astonished, with tears in her eyes, hearing and feeling the passion on his voice. – And then when you came into my office that day I felt everything again, and you were even more beautiful, and mature, and strong. You know what made me give you a chance?

\- No. – It was the only thing she managed to say, in a whisper.

\- Your eyes. When you looked at me in the eyes I could see so much determination and passion that I just couldn't give you another answer. And then every single day I saw you grow as an agent and as a woman and it were just so damn hard to ignore you.

\- I've always thought you hated me.

\- I had to keep you at arms-length. Otherwise you would approach more, and it would be so much more difficult to not fall for you. I was married. Even though my relationship with Haley was already deteriorated I couldn't bring myself to do this to her, to cheat on her, even just in my mind. I'm just not like that. Even if she didn't have a problem to do with me. – He finished with a broken whisper.

\- She cheated on you?

\- Yes. She never confessed. But there were hints. Phone calls that hang up when I answered and then her cellphone started to ring, she started to not care anymore at our lack of contact, and she always had appointments and meetings with friends. Anyway, when I found myself not really caring about these stuffs I knew that something was broken, and beyond repair.

\- I'm so sorry Aaron. I can't believe she had done this to you.

\- I can't really blame her. I was never home and we didn't have a real couple's life for so long. Honestly, when she left I think we hadn't be together for, I don't know, almost two months.

\- Two months? Wow. But even so. She didn't have the right to betray you. If it doesn't work anymore, fix it, end it before go find another one.

\- I know. But unfortunately not everyone thinks like this.

\- I love you. You know that I would never do anything like this to you right?

\- I know sweetheart. And I hope you know that I would never cheat on you too. You mean the world to me. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you to keep me sane. I've never been so dependent of anyone like this. You're everything Emily, you're my everything. - He suddenly stood up and went to their bedroom. He came back, holding a little black velvet box. Emily gasped and straightened herself at the couch.

\- Aaron…

\- I was going to do this next week, on Valentine's Day. But I think now it fits more properly. – He knelt down on one knee and took her hand, looking into her eyes. – Emily, when I first met you I knew that you were someone who would change my life, and I was right. You're the most compassionate and selfless person I know. You always take care of everyone, even when no one asks. It's just who you are, and I love you for that. When we I was attacked you took care of me, staying at the hospital, driving me from and to work every day, you didn't bother when I pushed you away, and I know that more than one time I didn't treat you right. And you came back, every single time. And when you left I could finally see how much my life depended on you. I missed you every day, every second, every minute. And now that you're back, now that I have you where I always wanted, by my side, I know that I can't ever let you go, and I will never let you go. Emily Prentiss, I love more than I ever thought it was possible; please make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?

Emily looked at him for a few seconds, tears dropping down her face and started to nod her head.

\- Yes, of course yes. Oh my god, of course I'll marry you!

Hotch put the ring on her finger and leaned up to give her a kiss.

\- I love you so much! Thank you for making me so happy. I love you, I love you.

\- I love you more, you're the one who made me the luckiest girl on earth! – She kissed him again, fervently. They made love on the couch and then headed to the bedroom to love again, celebrating their happiness, their engagement, their baby and everything they were conquer on the future.

 **A/N: I would really appreciate a review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is the last chapter of New Chances! I'll put up the Epilogue tomorrow. Thank you all for the reviews and for stick with me until the end.**

Chapter 15

The following weekend the team got together at a local pub, after a case that took them out of town for two days. When Hotch and Emily get in everyone was already around a table on the corner of the bar. After the greeting hugs a squeal was heard and everyone went silence. Garcia was looking at Emily's right hand with big eyes and an open mouth.

\- Ohmygoooood! When did this happened?! Are you guys engaged!?

Emily and Hotch laughed at her enthusiasm and Emily said:

\- He proposed last Monday. After we made up. By the way, thank you JJ.

\- Made up? You guys had a fight? – Asked Morgan.

\- Yeah, it was a misunderstanding. I saw Aaron at a Café with Beth and jumped in the wrong conclusion. So I left the house and spent the weekend at JJ's. Then, at Monday Aaron explain everything with a little help of JJ and we got back together. And then he proposed.

\- I was going to wait until Valentine's Day but I thought it was a better occasion.

\- But, wait a minute. What a hell were you doing with Beth? – Asked Morgan, a little pissed.

\- She called me saying she was in town and inviting for coffee. The thing is that she's engaged and happy and will get married in two months. And I also told her that I was happy and with Emily. We just ended up things in a good way, agreeing that will continue as friends.

\- I'm just so glad that everything is fine now! – Exclaimed JJ.

\- Everything is perfect. We're house hunting. We're getting married. We're… - Emily looked at Hotch with a smile on her face, him matching with one of his own, she took his hand and put it on her stomach. – We're having a baby.

\- Oh my god! A little Prentiss-Hotchner baby? That's so perfect! – Said Garcia, hugging both of them.

\- Thank you Penelope. And thank you JJ. You really helped a lot. – Hotch said.

\- You don't have to thank me. I just want you guys to be happy.

\- Yes, I do. And I've never been so happy in my life. – He looked at Emily and gave her a sweet kiss. – I love you so much.

\- I love you more.

\- Liar.

\- Ok, you two are making me sick. – Said Dave, making everyone to laugh.

\- I'd like to make a toast. To these two stubborn people, that took so damn long to find that they belonged to each other. To Emily and Hotch, and the family they're starting together! – Morgan raised his glass.

\- To Emily and Hotch! – Everyone toast, while the couple shared a loving kiss.

Emily had reached the end of the second trimester of her pregnancy. Due to the increase of cases in the last few weeks, the couple still had not been able to do the ultrasound to find the sex of the baby. Finally they were at Emily's OB, waiting for him to start the exam.

\- Well Miss Prentiss, are you ready? – Asked Dr. Phillips.

\- Yes, we're ready. – She took Hotch's hand and the doctor started.

\- Looks like everything is great with the baby, the beat hearts are strong; the organs are developing as expected. Do you guys want to know the sex?

\- Yes, please.

\- Are you seeing this blur over here? – He said pointing to the screen.

\- Yes…

\- This Miss Prentiss and Mr. Hotchner, is you little baby girl. Congratulations.

\- Oh my god Aaron. We're having a girl. A baby girl.

\- A little Emily. My little Emily. Thank you so much baby. I'm so happy. – Hotch said giving her a kiss.

Later that day, Hotch went to the conference room to debrief a case with a big grin on his face.

\- Whoa boss, looks like you had a really good night uh? – Teased Morgan.

\- To your information, I indeed had a fantastic night with my fiancé. But that's not why I have this stupid smile that I can't rip off my face. Otherwise I would look like this every day. – He laughed along with the team.

\- Then what happened Aaron? – Asked Dave.

\- We went to the doctor's this morning. – He said, with an even bigger smile. – We're having a little baby girl. A little Em.

\- Ohmigoshhh. That's so cute! She's going to be so pretty!

\- If she's anything like her mother she's going to be gorgeous, fabulous, the most beautiful girl on earth. – Said Hotch like a goof.

\- Man, you're really whipped. – Dave said and everyone smirked.

 **A/N: Let me know. I'll post the Epilogue soon. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on this update. I got caught up with This Thing Called Love and completely forgot to post this Epilogue. Here it is, the end of this story. Thank you all for sticking with me. Don't forget to read my other fic :)**

Chapter 16: Epilogue

\- Evelyn, are you ready? We have to leave! I'm already late for my class.

\- I'm ready Mommy. – Said the four-year-old girl coming down the stairs.

\- Jack, where are you? – Asked Hotch.

\- I'm coming dad. – The fourteen-year-old boy said.

\- Let's go, say goodbye to your mom and your sister. I have to get to work soon.

\- Bye mom, bye Eve. – He said giving the two girls a hug and a kiss. After Evelyn Marie Hotchner has born, four years ago, the boy started to call Emily mom, saying that if his little sister could then he should too.

\- Bye sweetie. Have a good day at school.

\- I'm meeting the director for that meeting he asked at 10, and then we could go have lunch by noon. – Hotch said, giving a kiss on his wife.

\- Ok babe, I love you, see you soon.

The couple had got married ten months after Everlyn's born, in a simple ceremony, with just a few friends and the team. Emily had left the Interpol's Office and started to teach at the academy, to decrease her working hours to stay more time at home with their kids. She had adopted Jack a couple of years ago, after he started to call her mom. She remembered the first time he said:

 _They were getting ready for bed after watching a movie and Jack came running to her, wearing his favorite PJ's._

\- _Mom, can you help me with my history test tomorrow?_

 _Emily stopped death at the door of the master bedroom and looked at Hotch with wide eyes. He smiled at her and she felt tears prick in her eyes. Slowly she turned around to look at Jack and asked:_

\- _What did you call me sweetie?_

\- _Mom… - He said a little shy, looking at the floor. – It's just that dad is my dad and Evelyn's dad and you are Evelyn's mom and I don't have a mom anymore. So I thought that you could be my mom too. You take care of me and do all the things my mom used to do. Are you mad? – He asked looking up at her, with tears in his eyes._

\- _Of course I'm not mad baby. You already are my son. I love you so much Jack. – She said with a sob and pulled him on a hug._

Ever since that day he called her mom and she couldn't feel happier. After her morning class she went to the restaurant where she was have lunch with her husband. While she waited for him she thought about how her life had changed in the past six years.

She lived in a different country, with a different job. She used to live for her job, didn't have anyone to go home, to take care. Then, coming back she found everything she ever wanted. She started to date the man of her dreams, became close to her friends again and now had a beautiful family to go home, with an amazing husband, an incredible son and a beautiful little daughter. And now, she had a new addition to her family, a surprise for her love. Maybe another baby girl or maybe a little boy, looking just like his father.

Seeing her husband step into the restaurant she gave him a bright smile and a wave. He came smiling at her and leaning to give her a kiss before sit in front of her.

\- Hey sweetheart. I'm sorry I'm late. The meeting took more time than I thought.

\- It's ok, I just get in. Is everything ok? What the director wanted?

\- Everything is fine. Well, the thing is Chief Cruz is resigning. And they offered me his position.

\- Are you serious? As Section Chief? Honey, that's amazing. What did you say?

\- I said that I had to talk to my wife before give an answer. What do you think?

\- You didn't have to, but thank you.

\- Of course I did. You're my wife. I can't decide something this big without you.

\- Well, I think it's a great opportunity. It shows that they trust at your job and are happy with what you're doing. But, I also know that you love the BAU and if you think that isn't time for you to leave yet, you shouldn't.

\- I was thinking all the way here and I guess it's time for me to leave the field. I'd still be close, still could work as a consultor, but with less danger. I'm not young anymore, and I have two children and a wife to go home with. I think maybe it'll be good for us, less hours, more money and more time for doing things as a family. Jack is growing up fast and I think I want to enjoy that, and enjoy Evelyn's childhood.

\- If you're sure baby, I'll support you one hundred percent. And… - She started, putting a hand on her tummy. – This will let you be more present at the life of our new little baby.

\- Wh… what? Are you pregnant? – He asked incredulously.

\- Yes, I am. The doctor said it was a miracle due my age, but yes. We're having another baby! – She said with a watery smile.

\- Oh my god, I can't believe! – He stood up and knelt down in front of her, kissing her and her tummy. – I didn't think it was possible to be happier but I was wrong. Thank you Emily, I love you. And I love you my little baby.

\- I love you too. And I'll always will. – She kissed him passionately, thanking God for giving her a new chance to be happy, with the man she always loved and the family she always wanted.

 **THE END**


End file.
